"Sunflower" by Rex Orange County
'''Sunflower '''is a song by English recording artist Rex Orange County. It was produced and written by Rex Orange County and Two Inch Punch. It was released on March 22nd, 2017. Lyrics Intro Whoa, I want to know Where I can go When you're not around And I'm feeling down So won't you stay for a moment So I can say I, I need you so 'Cause right now you know that nothing here's new And I'm obsessed with you Then I fell to the ground And you smiled at me and said 1 I don't wanna see you cry You don't have to feel this emptiness She said I love you till the day that I die Well, maybe she's right 'Cause I don't wanna feel like I'm not me And to be honest I don't even know why I let myself get down in the first place Chorus Tryna keep my mind at bay Sunflower still grows at night Waiting for a minute till the sun's seen through my eyes Make it down down, do-down-down Diggy dig down, du du du du Waiting for a minute till the sun's seen through my eyes 2 You know you need to get yourself to sleep and dream A dream of you and I There's no need to keep an open eye I promise I'm the one for you Just let me hold you in these arms tonight I'm lucky to be me and you can see it in my face Back when I fucked my shit up too many times Why would I let myself get down in the first place Chorus Tryna keep my mind at bay Sunflower still grows at night Waiting for a minute till the sun's seen through my eyes Make it down, down, do-down-down Diggy dig down, du du du du Waiting for a minute till the sun's seen through my eyes Bridge And so she sat me down and told me that I didn't have to cry Said I didn't need to get down or feel empty inside And told me that she'll love me for as long as she's alive And well, maybe she's right 'Cause I hate it when I feel like I'm not me See, I honestly, don't even know why I-I honestly don't even know why Chorus Tryna keep my mind at bay Sunflower still grows at night Waiting for a minute till the sun's seen through my eyes Make it down down, do-down-down Diggy dig down, du du du du Waiting for a minute till the sun's seen through my eyes Why This Song Rocks # It sounds utterly beautiful. # Has a cool and fun vibe. # It blends many different genres really well. # Cool use of guitar and drums. # Nice use of trumpets which gives the song a more soulful edge. # Rex's smooth vocal delivery. # The song is dedicated to his girlfriend and singer Thea by metaphorically describing her as a sunflower which is rather sweet. Videos Category:2010s Category:2010s Songs Category:2017 Category:Underrated songs Category:Hidden Gems Category:Indie Pop Category:Alternative R&B Category:Jazz Category:R&B Category:Pop Category:Alternative Pop Category:Alternative Category:Soul Pop